Vacillation
by EternityZ
Summary: Upon finishing a mission in the U.S., Kakashi is found by the CIA and, by consent from the Hokage, assigned a mission by the CIA: Kakashi is going to boarding school. Summary may change due to plot changes.


**Disclaimer:** Sigh… Why do I even have to put this? I definitely** don't** own _Naruto_, and I don't own the Central Intelligence Agency either. I also don't own the giant hippopotamus in my backyard or a lot of other things. Not that I care. But I _do_ own oxygen. Yes, oxygen. For every breath you take, you owe me a dollar and forty-three cents, but because I'm so nice, I'll let you breathe free of charge. xD

By the way, if you're wondering about the title, it doesn't have to do much with the story… or maybe it does. Who knows? I just chose it because I didn't know what it meant, but now I do! _Vacillation_ means, by definition of the American Heritage Dictionary, "to swing indecisively from one course of action or opinion to another."

Well, here's my fanfic. Enjoy! Or maybe you'll hate it… I don't know. Well, whatever.

A sixteen-year-old Hatake Kakashi blinked. He knew what had happened: he had been shot. By a sniper with a gun. Guns… Dangerous weapons they were. Bullets were much quicker than shuriken or kunai, so Kakashi couldn't deflect them; and he hadn't seen it coming either, so he couldn't dodge it. Despite that he was an elite shinobi, how could he have dodged something that was traveling about three times the speed of sound?

But fortunately, the sniper had missed his heart. Either the sniper was a total rookie, or Kakashi had been alert enough to notice the presence of someone's chakra and had tried to dodge the oncoming bullet as best as he could. Maybe it was both. But Kakashi didn't have time to ponder over that now because even though the bullet had missed any of his vital organs, he was still wounded. Not only that, but he was nearly on the verge of collapsing from chakra depletion because of the strenuous ANBU mission he had been on.

The shinobi made a run for it. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he knew that he had to get out of the opening. He bolted into a labyrinth of nearby buildings and heard some more gunshots behind him. He ignored them and continued tearing through the labyrinth until he heard all of the sound of gunshots decease, but he didn't relax. In fact, he grew tenser and strained to keep his senses on higher vigilance in case if there were people trying to ambush him. However, he did stop to catch his breath. His breathing was labored, and he knew that unconsciousness would swallow him up soon.

A man gripping a gun suddenly came into view from around the corner of the building that Kakashi was leaning against. The shinboi swore. He was so drained that he hadn't even noticed the man's presence. Swiftly Kakashi began sprinting straight up the wall of the building. The man was obviously astonished because he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

On top of the building, Kakashi began jumping to the roof of the next nearest structure. He wanted to get as far away as possible, especially because he could feel the presence of people increasing. They were all below on the ground, and they were making their way to the roofs of the buildings all around him.

And suddenly, he somehow found himself surrounded by a whole lot of people dressed in black combat suits, all pointing gun barrels at him and telling him to freeze or they would shoot. A young woman came forward slowly, holding up her hands to show that she meant no harm.

"We just want to talk," she announced in a clear voice in English. "Do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded cautiously, positioned in a fighting stance. He was dressed in his ANBU Black Ops outfit. In contrast to the people surrounding him, his armor was bone-white, and his face was concealed by a red and white mask resembling a wolf.

"Good. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to know –" The woman was cut off by surprise as the shinobi suddenly lashed out and knocked her to the ground and escaped the circle of people. "Don't shoot!" the woman ordered hastily toward the people dressed in combat suits as they raised their rifles.

Kakashi jumped to the next nearby building, but as soon as he landed, he felt something embed into the back of his neck, causing him stumble and fall forward. He buckled onto the rooftop and fell unconscious.

Behind the shinobi's motionless body, the woman lowered the gun that she had been hiding, which were loaded with sedatives instead of bullets. She sighed and looked around at her fellow CIA agents. "Um… Let's get this guy some medical aid. Quickly, please."

* * *

Ehehehe... Sorry, it's just a short chappie, and I'll try to make it longer next time.

I'm not actually sure if Kakashi could actually dodge a sniper's bullet, but maybe he was lucky? Okay, I barely know anything about the CIA or guns or anything like that, but I just thought that it'd be fun to write this. I have no medical knowledge whatsoever... I think... but I do know how to type words! Yay me! xP

Anyway, what did you think about it? I appreciate suggestions and whatever you have to say about this fanfic, so feel free to put those in a review!


End file.
